Дым
by TheStingingGoddess
Summary: "Сабо делает выбор." Домыслы от 586 главы, ау в каноне. Переведено для команды Драгон/Сабо на One Piece Pairings Battle 2016. Translated from English. Original "Smoke" by Late Night Iridescence (/s/6004827/1/Smoke)


Ужасное, яростное пламя потушил Драгон, странный человек с укрытым капюшоном лицом, и его люди (с ним была и одна женщина, чудачка с фиолетовыми волосами, которая могла быть его заместителем). Сабо осел у грязной внешней стены Гоа: боль и истощение заставили ноги подогнуться. Он отдал бы что угодно ради глотка свежего воздуха, который не заставил бы хрипеть и кашлять, иссушая горло.

Тот же странный человек, перемазанный сажей, но нисколько не потрепанный, шагал теперь к нему. Сабо опёрся о стену и с большим трудом принял вертикальное положение. Было в этом человеке нечто, пробудившее гордость и уважение к нему в мальчишке, который принадлежал к знати Гоа и отказался от жалкого образа жизни столицы. Драгон был свободным человеком. Сабо хотел знать, каково это.

Драгон приблизился, стянул капюшон, открыв буйную копну чёрных волос и татуировку, покрывавшую половину лица. Он выглядел ожесточённо и устрашающе, но на долю секунды Сабо увидел в нём что-то общее с Луффи. Он стукнул костяшками пальцев по лбу, избавляясь от его образа в голове. Младший братишка был храбрым, но временами немного плаксой. Ничего общего с властного вида типом, возвышавшимся сейчас над Сабо.

– Ты знаешь, кто я? – спросил Драгон к его удивлению. Сабо покачал головой. Он знал имя этого человека, знал, что тот здесь родился. Но кто он, и почему находился тут именно сейчас, до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Как он узнал о планах сжечь Серый Терминал дотла?

– Я и все люди, которых ты видишь здесь – революционеры. Мы открываем дорогу переменам и свободным взглядам везде, где можем, чтобы в один прекрасный день свергнуть Мировое Правительство. – Драгон смотрел на него, не мигая. Сабо чувствовал, что его исследуют, оценивают. – Королевство Гоа – это лишь один из примеров глубоко коррумпированной системы. То, что ты видел сегодня – не редкость.

– Вы хотите сказать, массовое убийство – это нормально? – Сабо чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для этого разговора. Когда Драгон кивнул и ответил: «В некотором смысле», – Сабо подумал «к чёрту гордость» и без сил опустился на колени. Сейчас он хотел только доползти до дома на дереве, который помогал строить, и уснуть на неделю.

– Почему вы мне всё это рассказываете?

– Ты, может быть, и молод, но я чувствую в тебе дух революционера. – Широким взмахом руки Драгон указал на останки Серого Терминала, бездомных мужчин и женщин, кричащих детей, на вооружённых до зубов смельчаков, словно ураган ворвавшихся сюда для борьбы с пламенем. – Многие из моих людей выжили в ситуации, подобной твоей.

Сабо не мог поверить в то, что слышит; это звучало так, будто Драгон предлагал ему место в армии повстанцев. Может быть, всё вокруг было галлюцинацией в клубах дыма.

– Я всего лишь ребёнок, вы же знаете.

– И через четыре года уже им не будешь, – губы Драгона искривились в подобии усмешки. – За это время я многому смогу тебя научить.

Сабо сонно глядел на этого сумасшедшего человека с его сумасшедшими идеями и не мог не сказать:

– Моя мечта – проплыть через весь мир и написать книгу о том, что встречу. Люди, места… И я хотел увидеть их пиратом. – Он чувствовал ужасную усталость. – Вы думаете, я всё ещё могу сделать это, сэр?

– Мы направимся всюду, где есть угнетённые. Если правительство ищет нас в Вест Блю, мы будем в Саус Блю. Они прочёсывают Саус Блю, а мы уже в Норт Блю, или на Гранд Лайн. У революционеров нет штаб-квартиры. – Сабо вздрогнул, когда Драгон по-настоящему усмехнулся. – И когда ты устанешь от этого так сильно, что будешь готов скорей застрелиться, чем остаться в строю, все моря по-прежнему будут принадлежать тем, кто плавает под «Весёлым Роджером».

Из-за холма сгоревшего мусора неподалеку появились Эйс и Луффи. (Если бы Сабо был хоть немного внимательней, он бы заметил, как смягчилось выражение лица Драгона при виде мальчишки в соломенной шляпе. Это был тот глубоко запрятанный инстинкт, что недавно заставил Драгона опуститься на колени перед плачущим на улице ребенком. Словно перед сыном). Сабо проследил, как Эйс оттащил Луффи подальше и отряхнул пепел с его одежды обманчиво грубыми движениями, услышал, как Луффи громко поблагодарил Эйса за то, что тот не оставил его. Когда Луффи потянулся к одежде брата, чтобы ответить тем же, Эйс отпихнул его и потёр грязную щёку с неосознанным смущением, которое Сабо мог бы распознать и с закрытыми глазами.

Эйс становился отличным старшим братом.

Пиратов Блюджема и след простыл. Охрана у ворот видела Сабо (спина болела в том месте, где он ударился о мусорный бак; Сабо всё ещё чувствовал силы смеяться над едкой иронией своего положения, и смеяться было больно). Отец мог предположить, что он сгорел. У них теперь другой сын, который был настоящим (уродом) гением, способным заставить родителей им гордиться. Эйс и Луффи были в безопасности. Сабо скучал по своим братьям, чувствовал, как часть сердца сжимается при мысли оставить их так скоро. Но они дали обещание. Узы, сплетённые со вкусом саке, которые, несомненно, сведут их вместе снова.

«Я иду первым».

– Хорошо, сэр, – сказал Сабо. – Я с вами.


End file.
